Easter in Konoha
by Soko-chan
Summary: An Easter day in Konohagakure, but Sakura's finally had enough, what will happen when Lee and Naruto both visit her at an untimely hour in the morning to wish her a happy day?


**A very good question is why am I writing this when I have PLENTY of other fanfics that are in desperate need of updating/finishing like I promised I would *meh* I will one day, I mean it! Dattebyo! Regardless, I am actually writing this for two reasons, 1.) My graphics tablet has decided to have a fit and is rebelling against its owner {moi} so I can't actually draw the Naruto Easter pic I had planned! :'( and 2.) I promised that I would be more active here, so I guess this counts?... anyways, don't think I've done a one-shot before, so this will be a first! *hehe* Enjoy!x **

_XX_

'_Easter' _the word ricocheted around Naruto's head like an angry wasp, it was finally here! The second day of the entire year when people handed out chocolate unconditionally to their friends and random people {the first day being Valentines' day} Naruto giggled manically, reverting back to his twelve-year-old state of mind momentarily.

Eventually he couldn't contain his excitement anymore and ran over to the open window, who even _cared_ if it was only 7am on a Sunday morning? He was getting his chocolate, and he was getting it now! He launched himself over the window-pane; the sun was already high in the sky and shining brightly down on the orange-clad Shinobi.

It turned out that Naruto wasn't the only one excited about the events of the day that would eventually unfold.

"Easter! This year I swear Sakura-san will give me chocolate!" Lee fisted the air in determination,

"Aren't you just a little too energetic for this hour in the morning?" Lee turned around to see a rather disgruntled Neji emerging from behind the door,

"Oh, Neji-kun! I didn't know you were awake!" Lee grinned broadly at the tired Hyuga,

"I wasn't! Your raucous noise disturbed my sleep, so I came to see what was happening" Neji stated, matter-of-factly,

"Oh, sorry Neji-kun" Lee looked sheepishly at his feet,

"Whatever, I'm awake now, so what's all the excitement about?" Neji rubbed the sleep-dust out of his eyes and yawned,

"It's Easter!" Lee practically exploded, making Neji step back a few feet to avoid the shockwaves that seemed to hit him full-force in the face.

"Lee, be quiet! People are _sleeping_!" Neji scolded his over-enthusiastic friend, "_or at least tying too_" Neji added under his breath, but it seemed that Lee didn't hear; he was far away in some chocolate-filled fantasy.

"Would you care for a walk Neji-kun?!" Lee suddenly blurted, staring at Neji with the 'look'

"Lee, you're staring!" Neji awkwardly shuffled, the 'look' always made him feel uncomfortable; it was the glare of '_you better not say no, or I'll annoy you for the rest of the day; I'm on a life mission here, and if you care for sanity you'd better come with me!_'

"So you're coming?!" Lee hyperactively waved his arms about,

"What choice do I have?" the Hyuga walked into Lee's en-suite bathroom and splashed some cool water from the tap onto his face; sometimes he wondered why he even bothered putting up with his teammates…

"Are you coming now?" Lee trilled from the other room, Neji sighed cursing his look, _'they did warn you that curiosity killed the cat' _Neji remembered the saying that he was taught when he was younger; _'why on Earth did I come and see what he was doing?'_ he thought as he turned the tap off and wiped his face with the towel hung over a rail by the side of the sink.

"Yes Lee, I'm coming" Neji emerged from the bathroom and walked over to his friend, "where exactly is it we're going?" he asked,

"Why, to Sakura-sans' house of course!" Lee grinned,

"Don't you think she'll be frightened out of her wits to see your face in her window at half-past seven in the morning?" Neji questioned Lee's plan,

"Of course not Neji-kun it's a perfect plan!" and without giving Neji a chance to respond; Lee dragged his friend out of the apartment and down the sunlit roads of Konoha.

_XX_

Sakura yawned and looked over at her clock, the time read 7:45, it was still too early for the female Shinobi to be bothered to get up; plus it was Easter…

Sakura shuddered at the thought, _'great! The second day of the year {the first being Valentines' day} when hare-brained idiots stalk me, waiting to either give me chocolate or receive it from me' _Sakura sighed heavily; life-wasn't fair!

She decided that the thought had scared her so much that she was wide-awake, so grudgingly, she stood up and made her way over the floor-standing mirror in the corner of her room. Sakura picked up the brush from her dressing table and started to de-tangle her silky rose-coloured hair.

That's when she made the fatal mistake of looking over to the window, the whole neighbourhood must've been awoken with her ear-splitting shriek of pure horror.

"LEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screamed, not sure whether to run or cover her eyes, or both.

"Um, good morning Sakura-san, I simply came to wish you a Happy Easter and-"

"No! That's enough, don't you dare!" Sakura stomped over to the window, why had she left it open? Stupid springtime heat-waves!

"Now would be a good time to leave!" Neji pulled his bemused friend away from the punching range of the infuriated girl fast approaching them.

"Neji?! You too?!" Sakura roared,

"Oh dear-" Neji's eyes widened at the intimidating sight, then he got his wits about him and tried to reason with the girl, "Look, this was all Lee's idea"

"Sure, blame it on your friend!" it appeared that the reasoning tactic was not going to work for the Hyuga today,

"Um…" Neji was at a loss for what to say next, it was a fight or flight choice, and it seemed that fighting hadn't worked out the way he had hoped it would,

"We're awfully sorry for disturbing you Sakura-san" Neji smiled as best he could under the impending pressure, "Enjoy the rest of your day!" and with that Neji yanked Lee away from the window and down the street,

"What on Earth was that all about?" Sakura sighed, and leaned back,

"Ohiyou Sakura-chan!"

"AGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sakura fell over a nearby chair, "YOU ARE DEAD!" she glared up at the ceiling from which Naruto had stuck himself to by directing Chakra to the soles of his feet,

"Wha-?!" Naruto's pupils shrank at a rate too fast to see when the pink-haired fury yanked him viciously off the ceiling and sheep-herded him out of the door, in a non-too-gentle manner.

"AND STAY OUT!" she slammed the door on him.

"I hate Easter" she sighed as she slumped against the closed door; this was going to be a fun day…

_XX_

**Ugh, anti-climax much? Sorry guys, that ending felt a little… dead. I'm not good at short stories, 'specially not one-shots. But I hope it wasn't too bad for you! :) I wanted this to be a little crack-fiction about Easter in Konohagakure, it seems that Naruto and Lee will forever be stalking Sakura for her affection; and I wanted this to be another one of their hare-brained schemes to crash-and-burn as badly as all the rest. This felt like it has a Naruto SD vibe to it, dunno why, maybe it was the whole 'let's drag Neji into one of Lee's idiotic plans' idea? Anyways, hope you like it! Please R&R it makes me sooo happy when I get reviews! :)**


End file.
